Lai ar Luin
by Hachiiko
Summary: Orpheline sans le savoir encore, Likkarya se retrouve à vivre en Lorien où elle fera la rencontre du capitaine Haldir. Mais les liens et les promesses peuvent survivre à la guerre?
1. Rencontres

Auteur : Hachiiko

Genre: Fantastique/Aventure/Romance

Raiting: Tout public

Disclamer: Les personnages de Tolkien sont à lui, les miens, à moi (ouf c'est poussé). Je pense que si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous savez un minimum ce qui appartient à Tolkien et ce qui ne lui appartient pas =)

-Cours Likka!

Étouffés par le vent et le martèlement des pas lourds, ces mots parvinrent tout de même aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui couru du mieux qu'elle le put, du mieux que ses courtes jambes le lui permirent.

Elles s'écorcha les bras avec les branches basses, ses cheveux blonds s'agitant derrière elle.

Au loin elle entendait des bruits d'épées et des hurlements, puis un calme plus effrayant encore, alors ses joues se couvrirent d'un torrent de larmes. La pauvre fille se laissa glisser au sol et sombra, impuissante face à ce qui venait de s'abattre sur elle.

Il lui sembla qu'un bloc ou un mur entier lui était tombé dessus tellement son corps refusait de bouger, même ses yeux. Pourtant elle pouvait entendre et ressentir. Ce qu'elle entendait, elle ne le comprenait pas et ce qu'elle ressentait était frais et agréable.

Enfin elle réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Devant elle se tenaient trois silhouettes qui devinrent plus nettes.

Encore des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas puis l'un deux vint près d'elle.

-Bonjour demoiselle, je suis Celeborn. Vous êtes ici au Royaume de la Lorien. Le seigneur Elrond vous a trouvé inanimée dans les bois.

Elrond? La Lorien? Que faisait elle chez les elfes?Voyant qu'elle était un peu perdue, il lui montra de la main un homme grand portant de longs cheveux aussi bruns que les siens étaient blonds.

-Où... où sont mes parents?

-Il y a eut une attaque dans ton village il y a de ça 3 jours... nous avons envoyer des soldats pour enterrer les morts. Il n'y a aucun survivants.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Non... non! Maman! Papa!

Elle voulut se lever du lit mais Celeborn la retint en la serrant contre lui.

-Calme-toi, tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Il te faudra apprendre à vivre avec...

Likka le regarda de ses grands yeux dépareillés puis fondit en larmes. L'elfe la recoucha dans le lit où elle pleura un long moment.

Seule était restée une femme. Likka trouvait qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu physiquement, bien que cette femme soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle, car elle aussi avait de très longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient bleus comme son œil droit l'était.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assit.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu reste ici, avec nous.

-Mais... vous êtes des elfes, et je n'en suis pas une.

-Tu l'es bien plus que tu ne le crois.

La belle dame toucha du doigt le bijoux que Likka portait dans ses cheveux.

-Sais tu ce qu'est ce bijoux?

-Pas vraiment... ma mère m'a dit qu'elle me l'avait donné pour mes 5 ans.

-Ce bijoux s'appelle «l'Etoile du Soir» et il est spécifique au peuple elfique.

Likka le détacha de ses cheveux et le regarda.

-Vous voulez dire que... ma mère vous l'a volé?

-Non, ta mère était une elfe.

-Comment?

Ça aussi, elle avait du mal à le réaliser.

-Comment le savait vous? Elle ne vivait pas avec vous!

-Je connaissais ta mère, Likkarya, fille de Lerhya...

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette femme connaissait son prénom et celui de sa mère.

-En effet... c'était bien ma mère.

De nouvelles larmes apparurent.

-En te donnant ce bijoux, ta mère a renoncé à son immortalité.

-Son immortalité?

Likka regarda encore le bijoux.

-Ton père étant un homme, un mortel, tu es à moitié elfe. Visiblement tu as hérité des caractères physiques des hommes et des dons des elfes...

-... qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant?

-Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tu apprendras à vivre comme nous.

-Est ce que... est ce que je vais devoir apprendre votre langue?

-Oui, car ici, peu de gens parle ta langue.

-Je comprends... je ferais des efforts.

La dame lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je suis Galadriel, dame de la Lorien.

-Je suis Likka... Likkarya de mon nom complet.

Bien qu'elle sache que Galadriel la connaisse, elle se présenta tout de même par politesse.

-Ravie de te connaître.

-...

-Tu vivras avec mon époux et moi-même.

-Je vous remercie.

Nouveau sourire.

-Bien, repose-toi encore, je ferai venir des vêtements pour toi.

-Merci, ma dame.

Galadriel se pencha et lui baisa le front, puis se leva et partie. Bien vite, Likka se rendormie, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une femme préparait un lit près du sien. Elle était brune avec de beaux yeux noisettes. Elle lui dit quelque chose mais Likka ne le comprit pas.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne parle pas votre langue.

Alors la femme lui apporta les vêtements.

-Merci.

Likka lui sourit et commença à enfiler les vêtements. Une robe qui lui arrivait tout au bout des pieds d'un vert d'eau que Likka trouva très beau, des pantoufles de velours ainsi qu'un bijoux pour cheveux. Voyant que Likka ne savait pas comment s'en servir, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit. Elle fit signe à Likka de lui tourner le dos. Tout doucement, elle peigna les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune fille puis les coiffa de tresses par endroits. Quant au bijoux, constitué de trois fils argentés, comme un diadème souple, elle l'accrocha à droite de sa tête, entremêlé dans une tresse à laquelle elle fit pendre l'Etoile du Soir qu'elle avait reconnu.

-Merci.

La femme lui fit un signe de tête.

-Hum... je suis Likka.

Elle pointait sa poitrine, alors la femme comprit et répondit.

-Nessa.

Elles se sourirent puis un homme entra. Il était grand, blond et son visage paraissait doux. Il donnait à Likka l'impression d'un homme fort et sage à la fois. Il parla à Nessa qui s'inclina puis sortit après un geste de la main à la jeune fille. L'homme s'approcha.

-_Mae govannen, Likkarya. Im Haldir o Lorien_

-...

-Je vois que vous ne parlez pas notre langue. Je vous souhaitais la bienvenue, je suis Haldir.

-Oh, bon... bonjour. Je suis Likkarya.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien, merci.

-Tant mieux. Je suis chargé de vous conduire en la demeure du Seigneur Celeborn et de dame Galadriel. Êtes-vous prête?

-Oui.

Elle ne l'était pas vraiment mais que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre? Likka sortit doucement du lit et avança vers lui, la tête baissée.

-Qu'avez-vous?

-Rien...

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le visage.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur... je suis impressionnée.

Elle tint quelques secondes son regard puis baissa à nouveau la tête alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Je vois ça. Et bien je ferai en sorte que vous vous habituiez à moi. Allons-y maintenant.

-Oui.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce, suivit par les petites jambes de Likka. Bientôt, elle se retrouva face à un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Toute un cité était bâtie dans cette forêt, les maisons, les escaliers, rien n'était à la place des arbres, les structures épousaient les énormes troncs.

-C'est beau.

-C'est même plus que ça. Cette cité est en totale harmonie avec la nature, nous l'avons bâtis de telle façon à ne pas faire de mal aux arbres car ils sont bien plus nobles que nous.

Likka pris conscience de l'importance de la nature pour les elfes et se jura de faire de son mieux pour la respecter. Quitte à devenir l'une d'entre eux autant apprendre et retenir tout de suite.

-Dites, capitaine...

-Oui?

-Les elfes ne sont -ils pas des êtres pacifistes? Ou tout du moins neutres?

-En majorité, oui, pourquoi cette question?

-Et bien si vous avez des soldats, c'est que vous vous battez.

-En effet nous prenons part à certaines batailles, mais nous n'en provoquons jamais, nous sommes des alliés.

-Oh, d'accord... et comment se fait-il que vous parliez ma langue?

-Je suis souvent envoyé dans les contrées étrangères, il m'est essentiel de parler plusieurs langues.

Likka était impressionnée par cet homme.

-Dis moi Likka, quel âge as-tu?

-J'aurais 10 ans bientôt. Et vous?

Likka sentait qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d' important pour elle et sa nature d'enfant revint au galop.

-J'aurais 520 ans bientôt.

-520 ans? Mais c'est … ah oui, vous êtes un immortel. Vous avez dû en voir des choses...

-Oui, énormément.

-Vous êtes marié?Vous avez des enfants?

-Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'élue de mon cœur. Sache, Likka, que les elfes sont très fidèles et ne prennent qu'un seul partenaire tout au long de leur vie.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra avec la sienne, si petite en comparaison.

-Peut être que c'est moi qui deviendrai votre femme plus tard!

Il regarda la jeune fille de ses yeux gris. Puis il rit et s'arrêta pour s'agenouiller de nouveau devant elle.

-C'est possible. Mais tu sais, pour devenir ma femme il va falloir me promettre deux choses.

-Lesquelles?

-Apprend bien tes leçons et ne sois pas mauvaise avec le Seigneur Celeborn et dame Galadriel.

-Promis!

Elle s'avança et déposa ses petites lèvres contre la joue du capitaine. Celui-ci se releva et ils reprirent la route. Likkarya se sentait en sécurité avec lui dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant un bâtiment tout de bois et de lumière.

-Voilà ton nouveau chez toi.

-...

-N'ai pas peur, tu t'y feras vite.

-Vous viendrez me voir?

-Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, oui.

Il avança et se fit annoncer.

-Bienvenue, Likkarya.

Celeborn s'avança vers eux et Likka sera un peu plus la main du capitaine.

-Je vois qu'elle vous apprécie, Haldir.

-Vous avez devant vous ma potentielle future épouse.

-Est ce vrai, Likka?

La jeune fille se cacha derrière l'elfe et dit timidement:

-Oui... mais seulement si je deviens une enfant digne de vous.

-Et bien, je vois que vous commencez déjà à la former. Cela tombe très bien, car nous avons décidé, mon épouse et moi, de vous confier une partie de son éducation. Vous lui apprendrez la langue.

-Comme il vous plaira.

-Cela te va-il Likka?

-Oui!

L'enfant était ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle savait qu'avec Haldir comme professeur, elle apprendrait bien tout comme il faut.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un entrainement avec mes hommes.

-Au revoir Haldir.

-Au revoir mon seigneur.

Il se baissa pour être face à Likka.

-Tu vois cet arbre là bas?

Il désigna un énorme arbre en contre bas.

-Viens m'y retrouver demain matin.

-D'accord. A demain alors!

-A demain.

Encore une fois elle embrassa la joue de l'elfe qui après une révérence, s'en alla.

-Veux-tu vois ta chambre?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Il la mena à travers la grande demeure jusqu'à une pièce.

-Cette chambre servit de chambre d'enfant à notre fille Celebrian et à notre petite fille, Arwen.

-Elle est très jolie, merci beaucoup... merci aussi de m'accueillir... mais vous savez, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous...

-Si tu étais un poids, tu ne serais pas là avec nous. Nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir, nous connaissions bien ta mère avant qu'elle ne parte avec ton père, nous nous devons de veiller sur son enfant.

Likka eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant à sa mère et Celeborn se mit immédiatement à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

-Nous te protégerons, Likkarya de la Lorien.


	2. Entre liens et séparation

La nuit tomba bien vite et arriva l'heure du repas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Likkarya se trouvait face à de la nourriture elfique et, bien qu'elle fut méfiante au départ, y prit goût.

Puis Galadriel la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Celeborn m'a dit que tu devais voir Haldir demain matin.

-Oui, je suis impatiente.

-Tu as l'air de déjà beaucoup l'aimer.

-Je sens que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-En effet, tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

Galadriel lui baisa le front puis se leva.

-Dame Galadriel?

-Oui?

-Je vous apprécie aussi beaucoup, et le seigneur Celeborn aussi...

La dame lui sourit.

-Merci. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Je vais essayer... j'ai le sommeil léger.

-C'est une caractéristique des elfes. Nous ne dormons que peu, voire pas du tout.

-Oh... et bien... bonne nuit quand même.

Après un signe de tête, Likkarya se retrouva seule et attendit ce sommeil si difficile à trouver.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre. Elle se leva et déambula à travers la demeure.

-Bonjour.

Elle se retourna et fit face au maître des lieux.

-Bonjour seigneur Celeborn.

-Appelle moi donc Celeborn, cela sera moins strict.

La petite fille acquiesça.

-Hum, je cherchais une salle d'eau...

-Tu n'as pas faim?

-Non merci.

-Tu es pressée d'aller voir Haldir, je me trompe?

Elle baissa la tête et hocha.

-Tu as une salle d'eau rattachée à ta chambre.

-Merci sei... Celeborn.

Elle fila dans sa chambre et entra dans la salle d'eau où elle se lava rapidement. Puis de retour dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla avec les vêtements de la veille et se posa devant le miroir qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle se dit qu'elle devait essayer de ressembler le plus possible à une elfe, pour faire plaisir à Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir. Elle vit une des tresses que lui avait faite Nessa et tenta de refaire un peu comme la coiffure qu'elle portait le jour avant.

Il s'avéra qu'elle fut douée pour coiffer ses cheveux et le résultat fut plutôt joli. Touche finale, elle attacha l'Etoile du Soir.

-Je m'en vais!

Elle avait lancé ça un peu dans le vide en sortant mais elle était trop pressée d'apprendre avec Haldir pour chercher du monde dans la demeure.

Elle couru jusqu'à l'arbre mais elle était seule.

-Je vais l'attendre.

Ainsi le temps passa et elle ne le voyait plus arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits, comme le vent que l'on fend. Elle se mit sur ses deux jambes et chercha l'origine du bruit. Ce quelle trouva la mit dans un état d'admiration complet.

Réunis dans une plaine, une dizaine d'enfants perfectionnaient le tir, redoublants d'effort pour tirer leurs flèches le plus justement possible. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir son âge ou un peu plus mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se fier à l'âge qu'elle leur donnait.

-Likka.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'appelait et elle vit avec joie que c'était Haldir.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant, j'avais à entraîner ces jeunes gens.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave! Votre rôle de capitaine passe avant moi!

Elle reposa ses yeux sur les archers.

-Tu aimerais essayer?

-Avec plaisir! Mais... je n'en ai jamais fait, je vais me ridiculiser.

-Nous autres elfes ne sommes pas prompts à la moquerie quand il s'agit d'entraînement. Viens donc.

Il la poussa jusqu'aux enfants le leur parla. Tout ce qu'elle comprit fut 'Likkarya'. Tous la saluèrent et elle fit maladroitement de même. Il leur parla encore puis lui tendit un arc.

-Que dois je faire?

-Place toi en face de la cible, bande ton arc...

-Bander mon arc?

Il prit son propre arc en main et tira sur la corde tout en tenant l'autre bout.

-Comme ça.

Elle l'imita.

-Voilà. Bien maintenant prend une flèche, place là comme ça sur tes doigts et attrape le bout comme ceci.

-Heu... oui c'est bon.

-Et maintenant vise la cible, juste un peu en dessous du centre. Puis relâche la corde.

Elle admira la corde se détendre mais ne regarda pas où s'était fichée la flèche, trop occupée à contempler le capitaine dans toute sa splendeur. Cet air concentré lui allait vraiment bien.

Au moment où elle s'exécuta, elle ferma les yeux par peur du résultat mais elle les rouvrit vite quand elle entendit que bien plus d'une flèche avaient été tirées. En effet elle s'aperçut que tous les autres enfants avaient décochés leur flèche en même temps qu'elle.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois!

Likka posa ses yeux sur la cible et vit que sa flèche était partit se loger à une dizaine de centimètre à côté du centre.

-Ah j'ai réussis à toucher la cible!

Puis elle regarda le résultat des autres et baissa la tête. Toutes dans le mille.

-Ne te décourage pas, c'est comme ça au début.

Elle releva la tête car cette voix lui était inconnu.

-Likkarya, je te présente Annael. Il parle un peu la langue commune.

-Bon... bonjour. Et merci.

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Haldir leur dit quelque chose en elfique et bien sûr elle ne comprit pas, mais elle supposa qu'il les libérait puisqu'ils partirent tous après une révérence. Elle trouvait cette langue fascinante et se mit en tête de l'apprendre au plus vite.

-Bon, allons-y Likka.

-D'accord.

Ils avancèrent mais quelque chose retint la main de Likka. C'était Annael. Il lui dit quelque chose mais vit bien vite qu'elle ne comprenait pas alors il se tourna vers son capitaine à qui il répéta.

-Il dit qu'il veut bien t'apprendre le tir à l'arc, et qu'en échange tu lui apprennes la langue commune.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Il sourit. «Ce soir?» et elle lui répondit une nouvelle fois «oui». Annael lui fit un signe de main puis s'en alla.

-Tu vas très vite y arriver, Annael est très gentil.

-Oui, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir.

Ils se posèrent dans le bois et commencèrent.

-Bien, je vais donc t'apprendre à parler notre langue.

-Je ferai de mon mieux... c'est un très belle langue.

La première leçon débuta et il s'avéra que c'était bien plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.

-C'est normal que tu buttes, ce n'est pas une langue facile. Mais tu y arriveras.

-J'y suis bien obligée.

-Oui, sinon tu ne deviendras jamais ma femme.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça sur le coup, mais plutôt au fait qu'elle aurait du mal à communiquer avec Annael. Mais elle se souvint aussi de cette promesse avec le capitaine et redoubla d' efforts.

-Continuons!

Haldir sourit face à tant d'enthousiasme.

Les années passèrent et Likkarya avait atteint l'équivalent de 18 ans en âge d'homme. Elle parlait la langue des elfes à la perfection et ses talents d'archer avaient été reconnus. Elle avait aussi tissé une très forte amitié avec Annael qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

Elle allait d'ailleurs le rejoindre dans la clairière pour tirer à l'arc.

-Annael!

-Likka! Alors, prête à te faire battre?

-Comme toujours!

Il rirent. Annael était le meilleur archer parmi les jeunes et elle n'avait jamais réussi à le battre.

-Dis, tu es au courant pour le capitaine Haldir?

-Quoi donc?

-Il y a une guerre qui se prépare, lui et les autres soldats vont devoir partir se battre au côté des hommes.

Likka abaissa son arc puis le laissa tomber. Elle courut jusqu'à la demeure de l'elfe.

-Haldir? Haldir? Vous êtes là? Haldir?

-Likka? Que se passe t-il?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Vous allez partir?

-Je vois que tu es au courant... oui, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.

Haldir releva la tête de la jeune fille et regarda alternativement son œil gauche, vert, et son œil droit, bleu.

-Je pense que ce sont les souvenirs de tes regards que je vais garder en tête pendant cette guerre.

Comme pour lui permettre de les graver au plus profond lui lui, Likkarya plongea son regard bicolore dans le sien, gris bleuté. Elle avait développé avec le capitaine de la Lorien un lien très fort. .

-Quand je serai de retour, tu seras devenue une très belle femme.

-Cela va durer aussi longtemps?

-Au moins deux ans je pense... l'ennemi est fort et en grand nombre.

-Je vois.

Elle se recula et lui tourna le dos, cachant les larmes qui n'avaient pas su rester en fond d'elle. Elle fut très vite encerclée par les bras protecteurs du capitaine.

-Ne sois pas triste, je reviendrai.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me dire de ne pas être triste. Et vous n'avez pas la certitude de revenir...vivant.

Il la retourna pour lui faire face.

-Je suis navré de voir que ta confiance en moi n'est pas inébranlable.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Elle l'est. Mais rien n'est impossible.

-Je ferai tout pour rentrer en vie.

Il essuya les dernière larmes puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je dois y aller maintenant. Prend soin de toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit.

Nombre de femmes avaient revêtu de longues robes blanches et faisaient une allée d'honneur pour ces soldats qu'elles espéraient voir revenir. Ainsi, un long cortège d'homme en armures elfiques quittèrent la ville sous les chants d'espoir.

Trois longues années se passèrent et Likka désespérait de revoir un jour le capitaine. La première année, il lui écrivait dès qu'il pouvait, mais voilà deux ans qu'elle n'avait rien reçu. Elle était allé consulté Galadriel qui lui avait dit que croire en ce que lui disait son cœur. Seulement elle ne savait plus où en était son cœur.

Ce fut au début du printemps que ce cor qu'elle attendait avec impatience retenti.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le flot de guerriers se mêla aux femmes retrouvant leur mari, aux enfants retrouvant leur père. Elle couru jusqu'aux portes et chercha activement Haldir. Mais elle ne vit rien. Doucement elle s'avança vers l'un des hommes et lui attrapa le bras.

-Où est votre capitaine?


	3. Robe d'ivoire et tresses d'or

Mot de l'auteur: Je passe un grand « MERCI » à Eariel pour sa review qui est en fait la toute première T_T merci de fond du cœur! Bonne révision pour ton BAC (je suis en plein aussi) et bonne dose d'Haldir , je te soutiens dans cette addiction! (PS: Oui... je suis sadique sur mes fins et j'aime ça de dingue !)

Voici donc le chapitre 3

.

.

.

-Le capitaine?

Likkarya le regardait fixement, les lèvres tremblantes, ses doigts fermement agrippés à sa longue robe.

-Et bien...

Le soldat tourna les yeux de droite à gauche. La jeune femme se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé l'absence de son meneur.

Les larmes lui montèrent et elle allait se retourner quand il ajouta:

-Ah j'avais oublié, je l'ai vu rejoindre sa demeure. Je l'ai entendu dire à certain qu'il avait quelqu'un à rejoindre d'urgence.

Il fit un sourire à Likkarya qui comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait d'elle.

-Merci!

La joie au cœur elle remonta les marches de bois à toute allure, courant vers la maison d' Haldir. Il était vivant, il avait passé la guerre.

-Haldir!

Elle entra sans s'annoncer et le chercha.

-Haldir? Vous êtes là?

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieux de l'entrée et attendit un réponse. Mais rien... sauf peut être ce bruit d'eau. Likka attendit donc qu'il ait finit de se laver, jouant avec ses doigts d'impatience.

Enfin elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour faire face à l'elfe.

-Haldir vous... oh pardon!

Elle se retourna d'un coup. Le capitaine n'avait revêtu en tout et pour tout qu'un drap de bain autour de la taille.

-Likka? Attend-moi là, je reviens dans un instant.

Il partit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées qui dérivaient sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, à savoir la musculature parfaite du capitaine. Elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça, en fait elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais le résultat lui plu bien. Puis un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Haldir semblait tenir contre son ventre un linge bien trop rouge pour n'être que tâchée de terre.

Elle s'avança vers la chambre et vit que la porte était entrouverte.

-Haldir, j'entre...

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle découvrit alors ce qu'elle craignait.

-Tu n'aurais pas du entrer, Likka.

Son ton n'était pas sec mais à la limite et la jeune femme fut déstabilisée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Mais elle ne se laissa pas marcher dessus.

-Vous devriez aller vous faire examiner. Nessa vous soignera.

-Cela guérira tout seul.

Il tenta un pas vers elle mais il eut un vertige alors Likkarya se précipita pour le retenir et le faire s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je n'en doute pas, seulement il ne faut pas bouger trop si vous voulez faciliter la guérison.

-J'ai dit que ça allait, Likka. Laisse-moi m'habiller.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il employait un tel ton avec elle.

-Regardez-moi...

Il garda les yeux rivés sur sa plaie sanguinolente.

-Regardez-moi Haldir!

Enfin elle put revoir ses deux orbes grises. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec moi... je vous ai attendu pendant presque quatre ans, j'ai eu peur tous les jours dès que les missives arrivaient, j'ai prié un nombre incalculable de fois pour que vous nous reveniez sain et sauf... et j'ai pleuré en ne vous voyant pas avec vos homme tout à l'heure. N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié pour une femme aussi ravagée par la peur que moi? Ne comprenez-vous donc pas les sentiments qui m'assiègent en ce moment même de vous savoir près de moi?

Ils se fixèrent un moment, les yeux dépareillés de la jeune femme brillants de larmes.

-Tes regards... même si je les avais gravé dans ma mémoire, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureux de les voir qu'en ce moment. J'ai cru mourir sans tes yeux, Likka.

Elle étouffa un soupir. Elle retrouvait son capitaine de toujours.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

-Toi aussi, nombre de fois, nombre de jours.

Il leva sa main valide pour caresser les longs cheveux blonds de Likkarya qui aurait fermé les yeux si elle n'avait pas vu la grimace de souffrance qui venait de marquer le beau visage d'Haldir.

-Je vais vous soigner.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

-Certainement pas. Allongez-vous.

Face à la détermination de Likka, le capitaine s'exécuta, dévoilant par la même sa plaie. Les yeux de la jeune femme se stoppèrent sur ce spectacle. Sur le flanc droit de l'elfe trônait un trou de la grosseur d'une pomme, suintante et visiblement pas encore nettoyée à la perfection malgré la toilette du capitaine.

-Comment...

-Une lance. Je te passe les détails si tu le veux bien.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens.

Elle se mit alors à courir vers la section médicale, fouilla dans les stocks et repartit aussi sec.

-Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. Laissez-vous faire.

-Ai-je d'autres choix?

-Non.

Le capitaine sourit. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé et il se doutait qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Elle avait cet entêtement qu'on les Hommes.

-Je vais nettoyer la plaie.

Elle ouvrit une fiole et versa son contenu sur la blessure faisant gémir de douleur Haldir. Likka continua de nettoyer en frottant avec un linge propre.

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut avant tout nettoyer, sinon vous aurez une cicatrice aussi laide ce quette plaie.

-Où as-tu appris tout cela?

-Avec Nessa. Je suis devenue son apprentie.

Elle baissa la tête en disant ça, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, mais elle avait peur de la réaction du capitaine.

-Je me disais qu'une personne compétente en soins de plus ne serait pas de trop après une bataille...

-Et tu as bien raison. En voici la preuve même.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage fatiguée de l'elfe.

-Quand j'aurai fini de vous soigner, je veux que vous vous reposiez.

-Mais mes hommes m'attendent.

-Ils vous attendront encore un peu. Eux aussi doivent avoir des plaies à se faire soigner, des personnes chères à retrouver...

-Oui, tu as raison.

Elle attrapa une aiguille de verre ainsi qu'un fil à coudre et lança un regard désolé à Haldir.

-J'essaierai de faire vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe par là.

Il désigna une cicatrice sur son bras. On la voyait à peine maintenant, mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait elle aussi été cousue.

-Allons-y alors.

Likkarya perça la peau, puis de nouveau, et encore jusqu'à ce que tout soit refermé à la perfection, sans que ses doigts ne tremblent.

-Nessa est vraiment un très bon professeur.

La jeune femme rougie à ce compliment caché. Elle acquiesça puis appliqua une crème épaisse sur la plaie pour ensuite murmurer quelques mots en elfique.

-Tu maîtrises même certaines formules, je suis impressionné.

Likka rougissait un peu trop à son goût, pourtant cela semblait plaire à l'elfe qui la contemplait de son regard gris bleuté.

Elle posa une main sur le front d'Haldir pour la faire glisser jusqu'à ses yeux qu'elle fit se fermer.

-Reposez-vous maintenant. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le banquet de ce soir.

Elle se leva puis se baissa à nouveau pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du capitaine.

Les heures défilèrent et arriva le moment où Likka devait se préparer pour les festivités.

-Likkarya?

-Père?

Elle avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi, cela plaisait au souverain.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Qu'elle est elle?

-Je suis inquiet de l'état de santé d'Haldir et bien que tes soins soient parfaits, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur lui durant cette soirée.

-Vous êtes allé le voir?

-Oui, il m'a raconté ton intervention.

-Je suis moi-même inquiète. Je le ferai.

Celeborn s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui.

-Je peux sentir la joie qui émane de toi à l'autre bout de la Lorien...

Likka ne cacha pas son sourire.

-Je suis des plus heureuses.

-On dit du cœur qu'il est une chose si dure à comprendre, pourtant le tien me semble si limpide.

-C'est parce que mon cœur n'est qu'à moitié elfique, le cœur des hommes est d'une transparence évidente.

Le souverain baisa le front de la jeune femme.

-Tu es pourtant bien plus Elfe que tu n'es Homme, ma fille, crois-en ma longue expérience.

Cette affirmation plu à Likkarya qui rendit son baiser à l'elfe.

-Je dois me préparer. Vous devriez en faire de même.

-Je vais suivre son conseil.

Il se quittèrent alors. Likka avait toujours gardé cette chambre d'enfant, elle n'avait fait changer que le lit.

Le banquet qui avait lieu ce soir était en l'honneur de la victoire des troupes alliées et en commémoration des morts victorieux. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une longue robe ivoire dont les manches étaient détachées du reste, ne commençant qu'au dessus du coude se terminant dans une magnifique ampleur. Tous les jours elle s'asseyait devant l'immense miroir pour coiffer ses longueurs dorées, aujourd'hui elle décida de faire honneur au capitaine, elle voulait être la plus jolie possible. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une longue tresse floue dont l'extrémité était raide. Elle entremêla son Etoile du Soir à une mèche.

L'heure venue elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la demeure du capitaine. Quand elle arriva elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir déjà prêt, à l'attendre tranquillement.

-Capitaine? Vous êtes-vous seulement reposé?

-Bien sûr. J'ai dormi deux bonnes heures et tes talents en matière de soin ont porté leurs fruits, je peux bouger librement sans ressentir aucune douleur.

-J'en suis ravie.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors elle admira son allure. Il était le symbole des troupes de la Lorien. Grand, droit et fier, élégant dans son habit de vert et d'argent, ses cheveux tressés par endroit, son visage rayonnant... tout évoquait la gloire, la victoire, le capitaine qu'il était.

Lui ne put s'empêcher de scruter chaque détail de sa personne. Son corps fin aux allures si frêles mais qu'il savait si robuste, ses longs cheveux pareil à une rivière d'or et de blé, son visage encore enfantin, sa bouche désirable et ses yeux, ses yeux si expressif qu'ils s'y noyait à chaque échange.

Il s'avança vers elle, poussé par un élan passionné. Relevant sa tête d'une main, caressant sa nuque de l'autre, il scella leurs lèvres pour la première fois.


	4. D'une promesse à une réalité

**Mot de l'auteur pour Eariel**: Oui en pleines révisions aussi, et je suis aussi en première L =) (ça doit être un truc de L de raconter sa vie ^^)

Pour la remarque des « presque 4 ans » oui il faut prendre en compte le «presque» car je ne précise pas vraiment quand commence la guerre puis il y a une avancée au début du printemps donc «presque 4 ans». Mais je comprends ta remarque, je me suis dit pareil en l'écrivant (c'est pour dire XD)

PS: il serait plus pratique que tu te créer un compte car c'est plus facile pour te répondre qu'ici. =)

PS² CHAPITRE TRES COURT! désolée mais en fait c'est juste la fête et le début de leur relation donc bon, petit chapitre.

.

.

.

Le contact n'était pas chaud, il était brûlant. Si brûlant qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête et elle dû se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas flancher. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et il sembla à Likkarya qu'elle était arrivée bien trop vite alors elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Merci Likka... merci d'être là, merci d'exister.

Elle cru que son coeur allait sortir hors de son corps. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne su que lui répondre.

-Nous devrions y aller.

-Oui... oui tout à fait.

Elle chercha dans sa tête s'il fallait aller par la gauche ou par la droite.

-A droite c'est plus court... je ne voulais pas te troubler à ce point, tu sais.

-Je ne suis... pas … troublée... à droite c'est sûr?

Le capitaine rit devant la confusion qu'il avait crée.

-Laisse-moi te conduire.

Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta, et ils avancèrent. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, sans même un regard pour l'autre, ils marchaient juste.

La clairière était illuminée par des centaines de cristaux, les lucioles s'étaient prêtées au jeu et voletaient ça et là ajoutant une touche de féerie à ce décor pourtant déjà au comble de la fantaisie.

Au milieux était dressée une immense table couverte de mets divers. Likka ne s'était toujours pas faite à ce genre de fête car jamais elle n'avait imaginé des elfes en train de manger de manière conviviale autour d'une table.

Quand ils les remarquèrent, hommes, femmes et enfants applaudirent ou saluèrent. Likka s'écarta du bras d'Haldir et se mit à applaudir aussi car après tout, c'était lui le héros de guerre, pas elle.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la table où plusieurs soldats vinrent saluer leur capitaine.

-Vous voilà en bien belle compagnie, capitaine.

Likkarya se sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui, la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

Et cette réplique là lui fit battre le cœur encore plus qu'il ne battait déjà. Elle se trouvait ridicule de réagir ainsi et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment une elfe car ses réactions d' Homme prenaient toujours le dessus malgré les années.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment, seulement focalisée sur le visage cette fois ci reposé du capitaine, d'Haldir, de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce ne fut que parce qu'elle le vit saluer respectueusement qu'elle détourna son regard de lui pour voir que Celeborn et Galadriel étaient apparut et que le souverain s'apprêtait à parler.

-Amis, l'heure est aujourd'hui à la fête. Amusez vous, riez, chantez si le cœur vous en dit. Mais n'oublions pas nos morts glorieux.

Il leva la main au ciel et un oiseau de lumière s'en échappa, filant tout droit vers les étoiles. Il fut imité par ses congénères qui levèrent eux aussi la main au ciel.

Le repas commença mais Likka ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger, ni même à festoyer. Elle était juste perdue dans les limbes de ses pensées. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse d'Haldir, elle l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs. Ces émotions qu'elle avait ressentie pendant le baiser, elle était sûre de ne jamais les oublier.

Elle avait envie de danser sa joie, de la chanter, de la peindre, de la jouer en musique...

-Likka?

Elle se retourna et fut heureuse de voir son père.

-Tu ne viens donc pas avec les autres?

-Je devrais... mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être seule ici, père. Je suis amoureuse.

-Est ce là une raison pour être seule? Je ne te comprend pas sur ce point, ma fille.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas elle même si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens mais au final elle s'en fichait. Elle était amoureuse, heureuse et aimée en retour, pouvait-elle vraiment avoir les pieds sur Terre? Elle avait certes le cœur à la fête, mais à sa propre fête.

-Mais vous le saviez, je me trompe?

-Cela se voyait aussi bien que le nez au beau milieux de ton visage. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Haldir dont tu veux me parler?

Elle sourit encore un fois puis se jeta au cou de son père.

-Il m'a simplement embrassé.

-Cela est vrai, et bien que ce fut la plus agréable des sensations que j'eu jamais ressenti, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Celeborn et Likkarya se retournèrent et firent face au capitaine qui les avait rejoint dans l'intimité du bosquet qu'elle avait choisie pour s'isoler.

Il s'avança encore et après une révérence s'adressa au souverain.

-Seigneur Celeborn, vous souvenez-vous de notre conversation il y a de cela bien des années, le jour même où j'ai rencontré Likkarya pour la première fois? Ce jour là j'étais venu la mener chez elle. Je vous avais confié qu'elle était la jeune fille qui plus tard serait mon épouse. Je viens en ce jour de fête vous dire que je veux faire de cette promesse une réalité.

La main de Likka lâcha celle de son père et elle fixa Haldir, les larmes se dérobant de ses yeux.

-Seigneur, me laisseriez-vous faire d'elle ma femme?

Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, ni même ses oreilles. Elle se retourna expressément vers Celeborn avec un regard suppliant. Celui-ci regarda le capitaine puis sa fille.

-Es-tu d'accord pour passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, Likka?

-Oui, et même plus s'il le faut!

Elle s'approcha de lui et colla une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

-Et bien alors, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer. Nous célèbrerons votre union dans trois jours à midi précise.

Haldir remercia le souverain qui, après une dernière bénédiction, partit en informer la foule. Une vague d'exclamation puis d'applaudissement enveloppa les deux amants.

-Vous voyez, je savais que je deviendrai un jour votre femme.

-Mais moi aussi, j'ai toujours su que je ne voudrais que toi pour femme.

Une fois de plus ils échangèrent un tendre baiser alors que la Lorien criait un long bonheur aux futurs époux. Dans trois jours ils seraient mariés, pour le meilleur et jusqu'à ce que l'immortalité ne veuille plus d'eux.


	5. Lai ar Luin

Mot de l'auteur: Bon voilà c'est THE LAST CHAPTER il est tout nul tout court parce que comme je l'ai dit, ça me gave déjà ^^' donc voilà, si jamais vous avez des protestations faites vous plaisir, ce torchon est a vous!

Merci encore à ma petite Eariel T_T

.

.

.

-Likka, tu es prête?

Le jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa mère. Oui elle était prêt, depuis longtemps même, depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré elle se sentait prête à l'épouser. Bien que Galadriel ne parlait que de son apparence, Likka alla plus loin dans sa réflexion.

-Allons-y alors.

Elle accompagna sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle avance seule dans l'allée fleurie, avançant entre les membres de la communauté elfique.

Devant elle se tenait son futur époux, resplendissant dans son costume d'argent et d'or, ses cheveux encadrant son visage rayonnant d'un bonheur que même sa qualité d'elfe ne pouvait retenir.

Ses yeux couleur d'océan déchaîné scrutait la jeune femme qui le rejoignait lentement.

Magnifique dans sa longue robe d'un blanc éclatant, un capuchon voilant jusqu'à son front, ses cheveux coiffés de fleurs et le lierre tombant en cascade sur son épaule.

Elle le rejoignit devant l'autel où trônait Celeborn.

L'un devant l'autre, les mains dans les mains, ils s'unirent après avoir juré de veiller aimer et protéger l'autre jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Leurs lèvres s'étaient embrassées, leurs cœurs s'étaient liés à jamais.

Le banquet qui suivit fut somptueux, l'ambiance légère et sereine. Tout était là pour que les jeunes mariés se sente heureux et à l'aise, seulement l'un comme l'autre ils attendaient avec impatience que tout cela se stoppe, qu'ils puissent enfin n'être qu'eux deux, juste eux.

Cela arriva enfin et c'est avec le plus beaux, le plus grand, le plus fort de tous les sentiments qu' Haldir fit l'amour à Likkarya pour la première fois. Ce fut doux, passionné, tendre, fiévreux... et cette nuit d'amour leur donne une bien belle surprise.

…

-Lehrya! Viens voir!

Courant sur ses petites jambes, une petite fille rejoignit sa mère au beau milieux de la clairière.

-Regarde, c'est beau non?

Du haut de ses trois ans, la petites fille admira l'étrange animal que sa mère tenait dans sa main. Elle tendit vers elle sa minuscule main et l'animal vint s'y poser.

-Qu'est ce que c'est , Maman?

-C'est un papillon... tu en as déjà vu, il y en a partout ici.

Lerhya hocha sa petite tête blonde.

-Je vais le montrer à papa!

Elle se remit à courir mais dès qu'elle avança un peu le papillon s'envola.

-Oh!

-Il a eut peur, il faut y aller doucement, Lerhya.

Les yeux océan de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes. Puis elle eut une idée qui les chassa bien vite.

-Je reviens!

-Où vas-tu?

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme portant Lerhya dans ses bras arrivant dans la clairière.

-Maman, montre lui!

-Me montrer quoi, Likka?

Likka se releva et s'approcha de son mari et de sa fille.

-Ta fille à fait une découverte. C'est elle qui va te le montrer.

-Mais comment j'en attrape.

-Va voir sur les fleurs.

Haldir laissa descendre sa fille, la regardant courir vers un vaste par terre fleuri.

-Elle est vraiment pleine de vie.

Likkarya sourit à son mari et se serra contre lui.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas?

-Je me le demande bien.

L'elfe se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles rosées de Likka.

-Papa! Regarde j'en ai un!

La petite avançait tout doucement vers ses parents, un beau papillon posé au creux de ses mains.

Haldir se baissa et admira la fameuse découverte.

-C'est un papillon! Dit elle fièrement. Maman en avait attrapé un aussi.

-Il est très beau.

Ravie de sa réussite la petite repartie vers les fleurs, laissant libre la petite bête somptueuse.

A nouveau blotti contre Haldir, Likka contemplait sa vie. Elle avait tout, l'amour, la vie, le temps devant elle. Que vouloir de plus si ce n'est que rien ne s'arrête?

Il est parfois des êtres dont la vie s'est vue chamboulée dès l'enfance, il est de ces gens qui reconstruisent leur vie seuls, et il est d'autre gens qui la reconstruise grâce à un appui. Likka faisait partie de ceux là et l'océan et la plaine de ses yeux se déversèrent quand elle se le remémora.

-Maman?

Voyant sa mère en proie aux larmes, la petite réclama ses bras. De ses petits doigts elle sécha celles coulant de l'œil vert

-_Lai_

Puis celles coulant de l'œil bleu.

-_Luin _

La mère couva son enfant de son regard coloré. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrai être autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre que Likkarya, la femme la plus heureuse du monde.


End file.
